zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zebrafizz
About Zebrafizz is a ZimmerTwins user who was fairly known for her random topics of videos, such as ''Candy Crush, Gypsy Talk, Prank Calls, 'Netflix' series, ''and various starters. She was also known for her ZTMV for "I'm Alive" by Becca. She was known for her older channels, which we will get into later. She was commenly known for a couple of controversial videos, all deleted. Zebrafizz has been diagnosed with chronic depression and anxiety, so she always pushes for the best videos, but somehow makes her videos seem aweful to herself. Zebrafizz has never had a must-see in her life on ZimmerTwins, since 2011. Zebrafizz is 13 years old and in the 8th grade. Series Zebra has been known for several series, here are all her series, from all her past channels; in chronological order * Get a job (2011) 3 parts/episodes * magical bloopers (2011) 2 parts/episodes * Zimmer fun (2011) 2 parts/episodes * School Of Tcap (2011) 4 parts/episodes * 13 Reports (2012) 1 part/episode * Charming 13 (2012) 1 part/episode * Zimmer Of The Week (2012) 1 part/episode * A Crazy Summer (2013) 2 parts/episodes * Netflix (2013) 2 parts/episodes * Another Dimension? (2014) 2 parts/episodes * Hide and go EEK! (2014) 1 part/episode * Bullied Life (2014) 2 parts/episodes * Rockstar Camp a.k.a RSC (2014) 2 parts/episodes * My Own TV Show! (2014) 1 part/episode * Gypsy Talk! (2014-) 1 part/episode * Guess le Anime (2014) 1 part/episode * Saving Fatsoz! (2014) 1 part/episode * Lost and Found (2014-) 4 parts/episodes Crowd Pleasers Zebrafizz has had many Crowd Pleasers in her life. Here are a list of her Crowd Pleasers in chronological order. Some are from her old channels. * MCdonalds (2011) * My new channel!! (2013) * How Penguin got her name (2013) * Mommy. (2013) * Netflix (Ep. 1) (2013) * Netflix (Ep. 2) (2013) * Bullied Life Pt. 1 (2013) * My new YT Account! (2014) * IM BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!! (2014) * Prank Calls (2014) * Penguin wants a muffin. (2014) * Candy Crush™ (2014) * Gypsy Talk #1 (2014) * Lost and Found S1EP1 (2014) * Long Hiatus OVER? (2015) * My Addictions Tag! (2015) * Lost and Found S1 EP1 (2015 reupload) * www.funfungirlgames,com (2015) * ZimmerTwins GAMES! (2015) Accounts Zebrafizz has been known commenly for switching accounts so frenquently. As mentioned before, she had depression, so feels like her account isn't good enough, and switches. She has had 5 accounts. Pokepal9 Pokepal9 was Zebrafizz's first ever account. Pokepal9's videos had terrible grammar, bad videos, and barely any attention. at the time, Zebra did not care, she cared about he actual fun of the game, not the fame. She eventually quit ZT for about a year, tried to get back on this account, and the password was not working, so she switched. Penguin122 Penguin122 was definatly Zebrafizz's most popular account, grossing many Crowd Pleasers , even a couple fans, and plenty of views. Zebra eventually moved accounts due to the fact of hating her username on that account. Sketchy Sketchy was a slightly known account. This was the account where most controversial videos were made and deleted. She eventually abandoned this account due to the bad reputation. InvaderC InvaderC was the least known and least used account. She encountered much drama on that account and deleted all of her videos. She left for a month then returned, only to not make any videos. Everyone thought she was gone for good that time. Zebrafizz The return of Zebrafizz was not anticipated or expected by anybody, Zebra told many people that she was done with ZimmerTwins for good. She decided to go on the site for nostalgia's sake. She fell in love with the site all over again and eventually made the account 'Zebrafizz' based off a drink in the Sims 4. Zebra has been a much happier person since joining ZimmerTwins and The ZTWikia. The community has been very good and she is very happy to have returned. Controversy Zebrafizz has been is much drama/controversy. Here are many incidents in which it happened. This is not in chronologial order. CMMC Zebra and CMMC has become good friends when Zebra was on Penguin122. Eventually , her IRL friend, Hanbanana2, told her about "leaked" episodes of Zebra's new series, 'The Fast Lane'. They were made by CMMC, giving no credit to Zebra whatsoever. It was not coincidence, they had the same title, and the trailer was the exact same, except CMMC made herself saying that she made it. CMMC had ended up copying multiple videos of Zebras. All those videos were reported for copying without credit, but were not taken off from the public eye. Cutting/Depression videos On Sketchy, she made a video talking about self-harm and how it affected her. Many ZT Users flamed her in the comments, which did not help the situation she was in, and eventually deleted the video, Sketchy had made many videos where she lashed out on many people and got deleted. Links Hanbanana2 and Zebrafizz were at Zebra's house, and decided to livestream. 2 users who will be kept anonymous, lashed out on them and flamed them on how that's againt the rules even though many people put links to the wikia on videos and never get in trouble. The 2 users, HB2, and Zebra eventully met a mutual agreement that Zebra and HB2 wouldn't do it again. Category:Users Category:Members __FORCETOC__